Elsa's New Life
by YourKingliness
Summary: "It is getting stronger! I'm scared!" Elsa's life is about to completely change, she just doesn't know what to think. But she does know her sister will help her through anything. She will always be right there.
1. What A Shock

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction ever. I really love the movie Frozen (which is owned by Disney) so I decided to take into my own hand a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review to help me improve where I can.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Frozen, although I wish I did (I believe thats whats supposed to go here**

* * *

Chapter 1: What a Shock

"I can't believe this happening, I mean how did I not know sooner", spouted Elsa. "I tried to tell you, but you were too busy with the royal council, and I didn't want to interrupt your queenly business", Anna retorted back. Anna is 3 months pregnant and I didn't even notice Elsa thought to herself. "Well I'm not going to leave you alone now, especially if you need something", Elsa said sounding a wee bit aggravated. "You don't have to worry about me, I ave Kristoff to look after me", Anna said looking at Kristoff for approval. "What are we going to name her?" Kristoff asked, since they haven't thought about names together yet. "How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Anna asked Kristoff with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "I don' t, I was just saying, I will love _it_ no matter _it's _gender", Kristoff said to his defense. "Anyways, Anna I'm not letting you off the hook for not telling me sooner", Elsa said with a little smirk.

"Its getting really late" chimed Kristoff. "Maybe we should get some sleep, and continue this in the morning", "Agreed" Elsa said through a big yawn.

It was around 3 AM, and Anna couldn't stop tossing and turning in her bed. She had been having trouble sleeping because she couldn't get her mind off how much Elsa had changed since the Great Thaw. I don't know why I'm still so baffled by it, even though it happened seven months ago, she thought. Right as her thought trailed she heard a knock at her door, she knew this knock, the one her sister had for, just as she ad for her sister. "Come in" Anna said wearily. Elsa entered slowly with an unusual amount of sadness in her step. "What's wrong?" Anna asked as sympathetically as she could muster. "I can't sleep, all I can think about is you and Kristoff", Elsa said confirming her sadness, "I wish I would have known sooner, maybe then this wouldn't have been such a shock to me then". "You still would have been shocked, I mean I'm your sister", Anna said trying to comfort her sister. "You don't always need to know everything all the time Elsa, you're already stretched thin enough as is, you need me adding to the mix". "I know it's just you're my sister, and you and Kristoff have only been married six months" Elsa shot back. Wow I wish I had her kind sympathy and understanding, Anna thought silently looking at the roof. " Your the Ice Queen you shouldn't be worrying about Kristoff, and I, you need to be focused on running Arendelle". "Anna you're my sister, I locked your out for 13 straight years, I'm not going to start now, not ever," Elsa said a little annoyed having to explain this to Anna. " What are you going to name _it_?" Elsa said trying to change the subject. " Well I've only thought of two girl names so far, Elsanna, or Violet, after mom" ," Those are both very beautiful names, but don't rule out boy names yet" Elsa said in her queenly demanding manner, making Anna giggle a little.

Anna was starting to get tired, but Elsa just couldn't think of sleep. "Elsa?", Anna asked questionly, "Yes?" Elsa said. "Do you want it to be a boy or girl?", Elsa was taken aback from the question. After a few moments she said " I don't care what his/her gender is, I will love _it _ either way". This must have been the answer Anna was looking for, because she sighed big from relief. "I think its time we go to sleep" Elsa said after a few more silent moments. "OK, I guess so" Anna said sounding quite sad her time alone with her sister was over. Elsa already walking to the door picked up on this, it made her stop for moment then she said "Want me to sleep in here with you tonight?", " Will you really?!" Anna squealed excitedly, which made Elsa giggle. "Yes of course I will, or I wouldn't have offered" Elsa said still giggling. Elsa made her way to the bed and hopped in the spot Anna had made for her, when she laid down she was startled. By something she hadn't felt since she was little, a hug from Anna. " I love you" Anna whispered softly. "I know, I love you too" Elsa whispered back. Anna then fell asleep with her sister in her arms. Elsa on the other hand didn't sleep for a couple more hours.


	2. Big Business

**Thanks again to those who read. I am posting this one rather quickly after posting the last chapter, but I don't think you guys mind.**

**I love writing these so stick around for a lotttt more. Probably pretty quick depending on my new class schedule. Again thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S.- Guys the more follows, and favs I get, the more it drives me to write for you guys. I really love writing these, I would like to continue, and all of you guy's support make it that much better. It also helps me write more quality stories, which I'm sure all you guys are reading for.**

**I do NOT own Frozen or anything affiliated with it. Disney Does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Big Business**

Although Elsa was the last to fall asleep, she was the first to stir awake in the castle. When she wiped some of the sleep from her eyes, she remembered where she was. Next to Anna in Anna's room. Anna let out a little snore as Elsa got out the bed as quietly, and stealthily as she possibly could. Elsa walked over to the door to leave, but something made her turn around. It instantly made her remember about the talk they still had to continue. On that she left the room. As she walked down the hallway to her study, she came across a picture, one of her mother, and father.

She couldn't help thinking of how happy they were, and how loving they were. They loved her even though her powers could harm them. Elsa tripped over that word... it was a emotion she was unsure of, she never really felt that emotion to someone other than her family. She loves her sister of course, but that was a different love, she doesn't know how to love someone outside. On that thought she shuddered, then turned to continue back down the hall. She has queenly business to attend to. As she entered her study, something on her desk instantly caught her eye. A letter on her desk, "that wasn't there last night" she thought out loud.

She walked over to her desk and picked it up. The stamp on the letter was one she didn't know. It was deep blue, and had a magnificent snow flake on it. Unlike one Elsa had ever seen before, even maybe more unique than her own. She sat admiring it for moment then decided to open it. It read "Queen Elsa, you do not know me, but my name is Jarrett. I was in Arendelle when you accidentally froze it. I was there to see your coronation, I noticed when you picked up the scepter and ball you were very nervous, at that moment I also noticed ice forming around you hand and on them. I didn't say anything, but I probably should have came and talked to you. I might have been able to stop the freeze. I know this may come as a shock, you may also not believe me, and that's understandable. But I also bear the same gift as you. I know you probably think of it as a curse from all the bad it has caused. Believe me I know my self. But you must look at it as more, as a gift, a sign your destined for some much greater. I am also sorry I forgot to mention earlier, I am from the land of Karkendelle. I am of no royal stature, but please lend me your ear for a short time, then you can decide what to think. Back on topic though, I have braved daunting trials of my own. From an early age I knew I had them. When I turned 8, some 19 years ago. It it all changed for me. My brother and I got in a fight. I put my hand out to stop him from hitting me, and as I did a blast of ice hit him in the head. My parents heard of a land where trolls dwell and can fix such injuries as these. This land was Arendelle. So they sold all they could to gather enough money for a trip there. He was healed by someone named Pabbie. I know I'm starting to ramble so let me quit my life story there. I know most of this is out of place for me to be asking of the Queen. If you will hear me out though I can promise to make it worth your while. - Jarrett of Karkendelle." After she finished the letter she was dumfounded, and didn't know if, or how to believe this. "I mean how can someone else bear my same icy curse as well?", she thought aloud again. She sat for a minute pondering what to do, whether or not to send a letter back. Moments later her favorite servant Kai, knocked at the door. Elsa glanced out the window noticing she had been in here at least an hour since she woke. "Hello, Queen Elsa, are you in here?", she heard him ask though the door. "Yes, come in". Kai opened the door and entered the room. " Your majesty, Anna has requested me to get you", Elsa remembered again of the dreaded talk they still had to continue "Tell Anna, and Kristoff to meet me here in two hours, I have a council meeting to attend." "Yes, your Majesty". He then turned and left her study. Elsa was soon to follow suit.

Making her way down the hall towards the council room, she couldn't stop thinking of Anna, and Kristoff, and now the new letter she had just opened sitting on her desk. How would she respond to it, if she does. When Elsa reached the doors of the council room, she stopped and hesitated for minute, "conceal, don't feel", she always said this before her meetings it helped her keep some sort of civility during them. "Just go in, quickly, like ripping off a bandage" she said to herself. She finally made her way inside where the council was already waiting for her arrival. She already knew what this was about not even needing to be told, Anna and Kristoff's marriage. The meeting started with the usual courting. "Good morning your majesty" one of the council men said as they all bowed. "Good morning" she said back with some aggravation in her voice, because she knew this meeting was going to get heated. The meeting went back and forth for a while, on the councils reason for why its wrong, and Elsa's reasons for it being perfectly acceptable. One of the council men closest Elsa spoke up saying "No royal has ever married outside royalty, we can't just let this go on". Elsa shot him a glance that could freeze with no powers at all. "Are you all blind, open your eyes, she is in love and when she is in love there is no changing her mind." The council erupted , and quickly died back down as they felt the temperature in the room start to drop. Ice started forming around Elsa's feet, and running along the ground farther and farther by the second. "Maybe that's enough for today" Elsa shot towards the council. "We agree," two of the councilmen said though chattering teeth.

The meeting took longer than Elsa expected. Instead of the two hours she speculated on, the meeting took at least three hours or more. Elsa left the council room to head back to her study. Half way there she was knocked off her feet. "Hey!" she started angrily before seeing who it was. "Oh Olaf, it's just you" she said starting to calm down. "Why were you running?", Olaf felt very guilty for knocking over his creator, the queen even. He eventually spoke up "Anna, and Kristoff have been pacing outside your study for a while now, the are beginning to worry." "I was on my way there right now" she stated back. "Here let me help you up", Olaf said while rushing over to pick up his fallen victim. They both started back to the study. As they got closer to the study, Anna was the first to see them, and instantly started interrogating Elsa. "Slow down" Elsa said putting her hands up. "What took so long?" Anna probed farther. "The council was being very pretentious, just leave it at that for now please", Anna reluctantly obliged. "Olaf give us some time alone please", Elsa said begging. The little snowman quickly wore a big frown, but eventually turned and started back down the hallway. They entered the study, Anna, and Kristoff prepared themselves for an ear full, from the seemingly annoyed Ice Queen.

"I promise not to yell, but no promises on getting upset", Elsa started. "That's fair, I guess" Anna said. "Anna you know I'm never to busy, or stretched thin as you put it, to listen to my sister" ,"I know, I just really didn't know how to tell you. Kristoff has been pushing me to tell you as well, I told him the same thing" Anna confided. "Well now we have another bigger problem, what am I to possibly tell the council? They are already down my throat enough about you marrying Kristoff". " What does it matter? We love each other, and thats all that should matter", Anna said starting to get annoyed herself. "Don't you think I told them that? They just didn't care Anna", "Let me talk to them, Anna spouted right back. "Anna you can't just run in there yelling and screaming at them, they will just dismiss you, and not listen to a thing you say. If anything that could make it worse". Elsa felt- felt, well she really didn't know this new emotion coming over her. It was an empty, stomaching wrenching feeling. She felt... hopeless. Not like those years in her room alone, not like when her parents died. "Anna", Elsa started, but instantly died out as tears were starting to form. "Yes? Elsa what is it?", "I-I-I don't know what to do, for the first time in forever, I am speechless, and don't know how to face them, or most people in that matter", Elsa said letting a few tears run down her face. Kristoff was standing there shocked, he had never actually seen the queen cry over something like this. "I'll be right here" , Anna whispered into her sisters ear, as she hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere either" Kristoff finally saying something. None of this helped the already saddened Queen Elsa, quite possibly made them worse. "Excuse me, I need to get some rest, I didn't sleep, but a few hours last night." " Of course, take as much time as you need" Anna and Kristoff answered. With that Elsa left the study, and walked back to her room. She laid down in her bed, and with tears coming back she said "why can't things just be easy, or normal for a change. Oh yea I'm the ice queen that will never happen." Elsa finally dozed off. Her dream of her and Anna playing quickly turned into a nightmare. Anna and her were playing in the ball room, full of snow, and ice. All of a sudden she was back on the frozen fjord, with Hans approaching her with his drawn sword. A quick flash then she saw Anna- Anna frozen solid. All she could do was scream, she screamed so loud she woke herself.


	3. Elsa's letter

**Hey guys another update here. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing. Please spare some time for reviews I would like to know what you guys think. Also the more you guys hit that favorite, and follow button the more I want to write. Keep up some love guys. Thanks for reading. **

**I do NOT own Frozen, Disney does.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Elsa's letter.

Elsa, just waking up from her nightmare saw ice all over her room. She didn't know why she was still having that same dream, it had been a good time since it happened. Elsa looked up, and noticed her roof was covered in spikes of ice. She was instantly scared,, even more so than in her dream. "With this new open door policy, I have to be careful. What if someone would have walked in and saw all this", she said to herself. After a few moments she made the ice melt away.

"Well, now I defiantly can't sleep, again. This is one of the most annoying things, even more so than a determined Anna," she spat again. On instinct she did what she normally did when she couldn't sleep. She went to her study, she sat for a moment then remembered the letter again. She picked it up and read it again, when she was done she was just as much in disbelief as the first time. "What do I do? Should I write back, what if he really does posses my curse? If he does what could he possibly know that could help me?" these questions kept running through her head. Finally, with no other option left in her mind, she grabbed a vial of in, a quill, and some parchment then began to think of what to write. After countless minutes sitting just staring at the blank paper in front of her, she finally put the feather to the paper. "Dear Jarrett of Karkendelle, I, Queen Elsa, have received your letter. I would like to start by saying, I normally do not respond personally to letters from the the non- royal. Your letter found it's way on my desk somehow. Anyway, I have read it, and am in disbelief. I do not know to believe you or not yet, but reluctantly, and out of sheer curiosity would like to find out. I can arrange for you to sail here in one week. By the time you receive this you should have at least 3 days to ready yourself for departure. I will expect you here, on time, and in your best clothes. We will speak about the matters you brought up in your letter, but also I will want to see first hand, your powers. I am not saying this out of disrespect. I am just purely curious on if someone can seriously posses my same curse. Therefore I, Queen of Arendelle, am inviting you to my kingdom. I will see to it you have a room to stay in in the town. Until we meet. - Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." After looking her letter over a few times she finally sealed it with the stamp of her kingdom.

She heard something fall in her study, which made her jump. "Who's there" she exclaimed, "I know your in here come out I don't want to hurt you". Out of the shadows came a small, thin figure, "Anna, what are you doing in here at this hour, unannounced I might add". "Well I heard your scream, then your door close. I came to check on you. I figured you had a nightmare, I had one as well", Anna said through some tired yawns, and dreary eyes. "Really, what was it about, sometimes talking about your nightmare helps it go away," Elsa said bringing Anna into a hug. "Wait a second.. wow that's actually good advice, why have I not even been listening to myself?," Elsa thought. " I don't know Elsa, it brings up horrible feelings, and- and- and..." Anna got out before tears started rolling down her face. "

"Oh Anna, please talk to me, I'm right here, I will be here anytime you need too talk, you can even cry on my shoulder, all I want is my sister to be as happy as she can be." "Thank you, I'm sorry, I just don't know how to talk to someone about it, especially you," Anna said still sniffling. "And why's that?". "Well because... it was about you", Anna said looking up to Elsa's eyes. Elsa was looking back, but she wasn't there, like there in her mind, she was in such deep thought she didn't notice she was staring back at Anna. "Wow, is she having the same nightmare I am, I wish she would just tell me. That would stop some of these headaches lately, worrying myself sick over Anna" finally she snapped back to reality to notice Anna still in her arms, still looking up at her. "Please, you know you can talk to me, that's all I've really wanted to do lately."

They both sat for a moment then got up to take seats at the desk. "I really want to tell you trust me, it would make me feel soo much better I'm sure, but I was never really sure on how you would take it." Anna said reassuring herself more than Elsa. "Anna you don't ever have to be afraid, I can control it now, I won't freak out and cause something bad to happen again," Elsa said shuffling over her desk. "Ok, I will tell you then, since your insisting. It always starts the same way, you and me playing as kids, making snowmen, having snowball fights. Then is turns dark, and we're on the fjord. All I can see it Hans approaching you with his sword drawn, and I didn't get to you in time." "Oh Anna, why did you think you couldn't tell me. I have nightmares like that sometimes too ya know. But see it's just a dream, there's no need to worry. We're here now, and look Arendelle is fine, I'm fine, and most important your safe," Elsa said with a hint of humor in her voice, for how scared her sister was to actually tell her. Anna was sitting there watching Elsa sift through her desk, then she saw the letter. The stamp on it caught her eye, "What's this?" she asked picking it up. "Nothing" Elsa said snatching it from her hand. "Well now I know it's not nothing, not after how you reacted to that" Anna said picking at her sister. "Anna this is my desk, please do not just grab what you want off it", "What's the letter about?" she started interrogating again. "If I tell you, you must promise to keep it secret till it's done." Anna sat thinking "What could be so important to make her act like this?". "I promise, but you have to let me read it."

"Ok, I received this letter two days ago. Someone named Jarrett from Karkendelle has sent this saying he was there at my coronation, and when Arendelle was frozen. That he knew I had powers before any of it happened. Anna this next part is where I really need you to it secret. You must understand this fully. No one needs to know till he is here. Anna he told me he had my same powers", "What!?" Anna shouted. "Shh, it's still late" Elsa said putting her hand over Anna's mouth. "Anyway we must keep that a secret, he will be here in six days." "You believe this. What if he turns out like... him" she said with disgust, too much to say Hans. "No, but I am giving him the benefit of the doubt. What if he does, what could it mean for us? He could know more about this icy curse than I," Elsa said assuring herself that her decision was for the best.

Elsa noticed Anna's eyes starting to show signs of sleepiness. "Maybe you should get a few more hours of sleep before you have to wake up". "Maybe, but I'm not sleeping without you. Your looking tired yourself," Anna said standing and stretching out. "I guess I can do that" Elsa said noticing just how tired she actually was.

They went to Anna's room, and went to sleep.

A week later Elsa was on her balcony watching the port anxiously waiting for Jarrett's boat to show. She sat here for a hour or so more, but nothing. She was startled when she heard a knock at her door. "Elsa are you in there, you missed breakfast." It was Anna, of course it is, Elsa said to herself before starting to the door. She opened the door to see Anna standing there. "you've been in here for hours are you going to come out?" Anna asked knowing why Elsa was in there so long. "Yes, I will come out in a minute". She closed her door again, and walked back to the balcony. There it was on a sail, the same snow flake that was on the letter. "Finally he's here" she thought. Hurrying to put on a dress that wasn't her snow gown, she tripped and hit the floor quite hard with a grunt as she fell. "Are you ok in there?" Anna asked though the door. "Yea, I just tripped", "that's odd, she usually never loses her balance," Anna thought again. With a gasp she realized what was going on "He's here" she squealed. Elsa opened the door, "Anna hush, we don't need the entire castle knowing. Remember your promise?" "Yea I remember, I am just excited that he's finally here, we can finally find out if he was telling the truth." The two rushed down the hallway towards the front door. "Where are you going your majesty?" Kai asked behind them. "We're going for a walk in the town real quick" Anna spun around and answered. "Yes your highness, but don't forget we must get ready for your birthday tomorrow Queen Elsa." "It's here already? Time flies I guess." Elsa said as they turned and continued out the doors. As they went to leave the gates a few guards gathered to follow. "We don't need you to follow us , we'll be fine," Elsa ordered him. "Ye- yes your majesty," the guard answered sounding scared. With that the sisters left the gate.

As he entered into port he started pacing back and forth. "C'mon Jarrett, get yourself together. She obviously wants to talk she brought you here. Wait, why am I freaking out? Oh yea! It's the QUEEN. The closest I've been to any queen in that fact." He smacks himself in the face for degrading himself so much. "You got this just do it. I hope she will actually listen to me," right then an idea clicked in his head. "I got it! I will make a grand entrance. Skate out on ice, that will get her attention for sure." As his ship was getting into docking position, he could feel all the confidence he just worked up start to fade. He walked into his personal bathroom, to freshen himself up. He looked in the mirror, and saw he was looking mighty rough after that long trip here. He quickly picked up his straight edge, and started shaving his face. "We have arrived, off board in five or, I'll be late" he heard the captain call. Jarrett washed his face, mostly to get himself together. "Show time, get ready," Jarrett reassured himself. He waved his hand and ice formed around his feet. He then blew air colder than ice at the ground to make a path for himself to exit on. He started out got on deck, when he was up there he was looking for the queen. As he was looking he didn't notice the morring line running across the deck. He tripped over it and fell rather catastrophically to the deck.

Elsa, and Anna were still making their way down the dock, when they noticed some commotion a little ways up. As they got closer they saw the sail on the ship Elsa had been waiting for. As they arrived at the boat Elsa called up "Hello, captain, is there a man named Jarrett on this ship?," in a stern voice. As Jarrett heard this he sank a little, he wasn't ready especially not after his not so grand entrance. "Why yes, he is right here," the captain said with a bow towards the queen. After he was done he walked the side of the ship, and dropped the gang plank over the dock, so his cowardly passenger could get off.

"Come on now, I've got a business to run, your burning my clock," the captain barked at Jarrett. He made his way to his feet, then started to the gang plank. As he did Elsa finally got an eye on him. He was not too tall, but also not little enough to make fun of. His hair was a dark brown with a slight sweep to the left. His eyes, they were, defiantly something magical. They were a light grey, with what looked like flakes in them. She could defiantly tell he was rough from the trip.

He finally made his way down. There he stood in front of the Queen, and princess of Arendelle. He came back to reality, and bowed with an apology. "Jarrett of Karkendelle, your majesty. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance", he said still bowing. "So your the one who claims to have powers, eh?" Elsa said picking at him, seeing how he would react. "Yes, your majesty, I am. Would you like to show you?" he said picking up his hand. Elsa instantly pushed his hand down "Not here, are you crazy? Nobody knows you're here except us three." "I-I-I- I am sorry your majesty", he said starting to quiver a little. "It is ok, but wait, there is a time and place for that and neither is right now" Elsa lectured.

The three of them all walked back down the docks to the castle. For the first half there was nothing but silence, then Anna spoke up. "So what made you think yo needed to talk to Elsa so long after the fact?" "I, uhm, didn't really know how, and to be honest I was a little intimidated. I've never talked to royalty, the most I have ever seen of was the Queen watching from the balcony of her castle." "You were intimidated? Why would you be if you have powers too?" Anna asked in her interrogating manor. "Well while that is true, if I wouldn't have mentioned anything about it I would have never been here," he said defendingly. "While that probably is true, you could have been more discreet about it. What if one of my royal servants would have read that, and I didn't?" , "Well, I- I didn't think about it like that. Hmph, I guess I am as dumb, as I am clumsy," Jarrett said again degradingly. "How can someone who has the powers I have be so insecure" Elsa thought to herself.

They made it to the castle doors, and when they were inside Kai was in the main entrance room. "Who's this, your majesty?", "This is Jarrett of Karkendelle he is here on business," Elsa said covering her tracks. "Ok have a nice day Queen." They walked down the hall past Anna, and Elsa's room, Jarrett was amazed, he had never seen anything this marvelous. Elsa had to wake him from his trance a few times so they could continue. Finally after what seemed like the longest walk ever, they were at Elsa's study. "Here we are, Anna give us a moment alone. I will get you when we're ready." "Bu-B-But you, oh ok fine, but don't take long." "We won't be too long, I will get you." At that Anna walked down the hall to her room, and Elsa and Jarrett went to the study. "Ok" Elsa started "First off, I want to see the claimed powers," "as you wish your majesty". Jarrett then cupped his left hand, within moments a snow flake was floating inches out of it. Elsa gasped a little at this, it was exactly like the one on his sail, and the stamp. "So thats were your symbol comes from. It's beautiful you know?". "Yea my mom painted a snow flake like this before she died. I spent 3 years getting this right. It keeps her close."

"Wow, can it be, I mean it must be. I've seen it with my own eyes. I should be happy, I know I'm no longer the only person capable of freezing everything," Elsa thought to herself. "Ok, so continue where your letter left off. I want to know." "Well, as we got there, and pabbie had healed my brother, he pulled me aside, and told me a secret. I thought it was anyway. As I got older, I realized it was a just a common observation", Jarrett began. " Well he told me that even though love is the only thing that can heal a frozen heart. Only self love, and acception, can warm your own heart." "See Elsa, this is why you must let me help you, I notice you don't carry yourself as you should, and I've only known you for 20 minutes," he stopped there, and realized he had just informally talked to the queen out of line. He sat waiting for Elsa to tear into him for that. Instead he got the opposite reaction, and actuall response. "I...don't, well, uh, I'm not sure how to do that. It's always been harder since I froze Anna." "You have to let the past be the past, don't dwell on it, the only place someone should be looking, and your case especially, is in front the future is the only thing you at any moment have the ability to change."

"Change," that word kept ringing though Elsa's head. This common man just came in, and made the queen think differently about her life.

* * *

**Made it through yet another one. Sorry this one took so long guys, I was trying a different method of writing, and it wasn't working out well, so I reverted to type, and cranked this bad boy out.**

**With that being said Thanks for the reads, and please fave, follow, and let me know whatcha think about it. Im never to busy to answer some little Pms or reviews.**


	4. Icy Revelations

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this one out. I ran through a tough time of laziness, and my birthday so I couldn't or just didn't feel like working. But anyway guys here it is Chapter 4. Enjoy, and please I know I say this every time, leave me a review, and hit that follow, and like button. It really helps.**

**I do NOT own Frozen Disney does.**

Chapter 4 : Icy Revelations

Jarrett, and Elsa sat talking for a while about his journey to Arendelle. "It was rough at some points. Hours after we left harbor in Karkendelle, it was dark and a rouge storm caught us. We were thrown about the ship as a few rouge waves hit the boat, and almost capsized us, but hey what can you expect from the seas?" he tried to trying to start a laugh. Queen Elsa wasn't amused by it though. "I lost my parents out there. I don't think I will travel much farther than I have too." "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry I did-" "It's fine you didn't know, and please don't sugar coat things for me, I can handle it trust me."

"Yes, Queen Elsa," Jarrett said still embarrassed by his mistake. "I think it's time we let Anna in, I'm pretty sure she has cooked up a few questions for you. Oh, and be ready to do something with your powers again, she won't leave you alone till you do." "Alright, can do. She shouldn't be too much of a bother anyway, I grew up with an older brother, and a younger sister," Jarrett chuckled a little.

Elsa left Jarrett alone in the room while she went to fetch Anna. She got to Anna's room, and before she could knock, Anna was out the door, and down the hall. "Wait up!" Elsa screamed chasing after her sister. "No you keep up" Anna said relentlessly almost running down the hall. "Anna, please don't pester him. Don't act like a child in there either," Elsa commanded. "I'm not three years old Elsa you don't have to tell me that," Anna said a little more snippy than usual. They both entered to see Jarrett making an ice statue. Elsa knew exactly what it was before it melted away. "Oh! Hey," Jarrett said with a jump. "Sorry, I was just entertaining myself." "It's ok, but your going to have to show me something" Anna said smiling walking into the room. "What do you need me to show you?" Jarrett asked rhetorically knowing what she wanted to see. "Show me your powers, I want to see with my own eyes it's true," Anna said getting excited. "As you wish," he cupped his hand as before with Elsa, and in seconds the same beautiful snow flake was floating inches away from his palm.

"Whoa, it's beautiful, amazing in fact," Anna said starting to bounce from excitement. The joy Elsa saw in her ecstatic sister made her giggle. "You have made someone very happy, do you know that?" Elsa questioned. "Normally I would say no, but look at that" he said motioning towards Anna, still bouncing from excitement. "Well I have never seen anyone else with powers, it's different from when I see Elsa's" Anna defended. "What's that supposed to mean? Are my powers not amusing to you?" Elsa asked sarcastically. "Well-I-uh-well- Yes it's just amazing for you not to be the only one with them," Anna defended herself. "I was only joking Anna. I know thought I was just as amazed when I saw it as well," Elsa said still laughing from how serious her sister took it. "Back to the matter at hand though. If you knew at my coronation about my powers, why didn't you speak up?" Elsa started interrogating. "Well, I didn't think the Queen would waste her time on someone with so little diplomatic stature." "Well in some cases you would be correct in assuming that, but if you would have approached me the right way, I might have listened," Elsa explained. "That's just it, I didn't know how to tell you, or approach you. And even now we have met, and I have showed you my powers, I am still at a loss for words at times" Jarrett said looking into his hands. After a moment Anna spoke up "Please continue your story from where you left off in the letter." "Whoa, wait a minute. Why would the princess, and the queen want to know a simple commoners story?" Jarrett thought to himself. "Well will you?" Elsa asked. "Oh, what. I'm sorry my mind ran off again. But yes, as you wish," Jarrett then cleared his throat preparing to talk again.

"I will pick up where I left off. As I said, Pabbie had just healed my brother. He was never the same after, he always seemed distant. Pabbie pulled me to the side after my parents, and brother had gone back to the horses. He told me about how true love can thaw a frozen heart. He also told me the rage, and fear my powers bring, are only bearable if the bearer can learn to accept, and love them self overall. I heard, but I didn't understand. I thought the whole time I was doing so. But it turns out those are completely different from what I was doing. I was conceited. Which is the complete opposite of me. I loved the way I looked, I didn't love who I was inside, who I should be. I was just being a normal person I guess. Back to the story though, I know I've been rambling. After we left Arendelle, and made it back to Karkendelle, I had a talk with my parents, I told them I don't know when they'll see me again. I ran to the docks, and had a mysterious man take me three days sail from Karkendelle, where we came to a island. He let me off on an little row boat he had on deck. I made my way to the island, by the time I looked back at the ship it was sailing away. I had expected this much though, all I wanted was a one way ticket. On the island I learned how much I was capable of. I also learned that even though my power was strong it all meant nothing if I couldn't control it. One night I was just having fun with it, making an ice sculpture of my mom. Then an old man came out of the woods behind me. I jumped a little, but I expected a completely different reaction from the man who just saw someone using powers in front of him. Instead he was calm, and approached me saying his name was Anthony. He told me how he had lived on the island for almost 15 years. We shared common talks about almost nothing for a week. One day I asked him why he wasn't startled by my powers. He sat for minute or two, the he told me he's been through a lot, he doesn't believe on judging people on their cover, he gives people a fair chance before making his opinion. I didn't question it farther, I was just happy he hadn't tried to kill me. One minute let me think where to continue," Jarrett stopped and cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts to continue.

"Well, what happened on the island?" Anna asked intrigued. Jarrett cleared his throat again ,and began. "Anthony, and I talked a little more on the topic, but one day I brought up a very personal topic. One I'd rather not share right now. But he told me that he lived on the island, because it was a place where he found inner peace, an learned to accept himself, flaws, and all. I thought this was great. I thought I had a chance for it to be easy. For me to be able to change my ways, and my life in no more than an hour with a good teacher. Sadly was I greatly mistaken though. I mean even today here with you, I haven't completely succeeded in my task I gave myself so many years ago," he concluded with a little choke. "Excuse me I need a moment. I haven't been able to realize that until just now." "Take all the time you need, we can wait," Anna said looking at him curiously. "Jarrett...what makes that thought so emotional for you? Why do you think you haven't yet?" Elsa asked looking more curious than Anna. "Well, Queen Elsa, princess Anna, all this time I thought I was the one completely in control. I have the reigns, I decide what my powers do... until now. Looking back, I notice, I am just too small for something, far greater like this. You see Elsa, your power, our powers, they can be completely controlled yes, But one must have power, courage, and the will to do so, along with being able to love, and accept yourself. If just one of those is not there 100% well you can just give up on control. That's why I ran from home, I didn't have any of those to begin with. On my journeys though, I have gained power, and courage, and a strong will, but I lack the other two. I-I-I just really don't know how to. That old man on the island defiantly opened a door for me somewhere inside. I just am not quite sure how to release what's inside. The ice outbreaks, yes are few and far in between, but one is all it takes to... change everything. Which just makes me think of how helpless I really am. Elsa..." she looked up at him with what looked almost like tears in her eyes, then immediately faded away. "Yes?" "I can promise to teach you, but keep in mind, we may not succeed first try," he said starting to look up from his hands. "I will try my best to learn, but I have no clue where we can even begin to start. The castle is always awake, except late at night," Elsa said becoming saddened. "Do either of you know a secluded place outside the castle we can go to?" Jarrett began to wonder if they could even do this. "Oh, I think I know of a place!" Anna said excitedly. "Well Anna, you will have to show me" Elsa said through a yawn, "But first I think its time we get some sleep." "I can agree with that" Anna sad starting to yawn as well.

They all gathered up to leave the study. As they were leaving Elsa noticed they had been in there almost all day. "Oh no! I missed a council meeting, they're not going to be too happy," Elsa said almost jumping. "They can have it tomorrow, but right now, I'm too tired to think about that" Anna said through another yawn. "I think that too" Elsa agreed.

Elsa and Anna went to their rooms, but Jarrett didn't go back to his room in the inn. Instead he went down the docks. When he go there, he looked for a captain of any ship he could find. He walked almost all the way down the docks when he came on a ship preparing to leave. "Hello, is there anyone that can hear me up there?" he shouted up to the deck. The captain came over to the railing and looked over, "Why yes there is, how may I help you?" "Which way are you sailing?" he questioned. "East towards Karkendelle, why?" "What a coincidence, that is my hometown, just so happens to be where I'm heading. Do you think I may get a ride with you till Karkendelle?" Jarrett asked. "Yes ,you may, but you must hurry, we leave in one minute." "I am ready right now, but first I must give this letter to someone. I'll be right back," Jarrett said as he starting running back down the docks as fast as he could.

He reached the castle gates, and met a guard. "Make sure this reaches the Queen," Jarrett handed the letter, and bounded back down the docks as quick as he came. As he reached the ship he ran up the gang plank. When he was aboard the captain withdrew the plank, and they set off to sea.


End file.
